Aprendí junto a ti
by YALL-E
Summary: Estar junto a ti me enseño tantas cosas, fuiste un buen instructor pero creo que se te olvido enseñarme una esencial instrucción...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Shonen Ai. Posible Ooc._

Recuerdo que fui antes no abría mi corazón con nadie que no fuera mi familia más cercana y hasta para ellos les era difícil lograr acercarse y pasar el muro que construí para protegerme. Nunca supe porqué razón lo construí.

Pero llegaste tú a derribarlo y enseñarme tantas cosas que jamás creí aprender. Siempre me pregunte cual era la razón para amarte pero no logré encontrarla, supongo que de eso se trata, de amar lo bueno y lo malo.

Este sentimiento es tan grande que creo que se desborda, mi hermano me dijo que cuando empecé a salir contigo mis ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a ti lo tengo tejido en lo más profundo de mi corazón que es imposible pueda a olvidarlo.

Recuerdo esas tardes en el que hablabas sobre ti, tu familia, amigos y hasta en algunas ocasiones sobre las cosas que haríamos en un futuro, nuestros sueños y cómo lograrlos juntos. Esas tardes en las cuales nos tomaba la noche sin darnos cuenta.

Alguien que está siempre pendiente del tiempo como yo dejo de darle importancia al estar junto a ti.

Recuerdo que no le daba importancia a mi alrededor, detalles como la naturaleza o las relaciones personales con las personas a mi alrededor me daban igual. No tenía un propósito en la vida.

Me enseñaste a apreciar la naturaleza, a sentirla, a ver lo bella que era y poder disfrutarla. Esas caminatas que tuvimos descubriendo lugares a los cuales aún no llegaba la contaminación, esos bellos paisajes a los cuales te gustaba inmortalizar en estupendas fotografías.

Recuerdo que la invasión a mi espacio personal me irritaba, pero tu la invadias constantemente ya sea para verme rabiar, ponerme nervioso y la mayoría de las veces para robarme besos. Me enseñaste a desear un beso tuyo, cualquiera que sea, dulces o apasionados. Me volví adicto a ellos.

Recuerdo que mi padre no veía bien el que fuera homosexual, no era homofóbico pero no lograba aceptar que su hijo lo fuera. Me enseñaste a mentirle solo para lograr verte tarde en la noche. La que más recuerdo fue cuando les dije que no interrumpiera porque estaría haciendo un trabajo hasta tarde, deje la luz encendida y escapé por la ventana. Fue nuestra primera vez.

Recuerdo que jamás creí llegar a tener una mascota pero tu me convenciste de tener una compañía en mi solitario departamento y así es como llego Kirin a mi vida, un pequeño gato negro bastante arisco el cual hacía honor al ego que poseían los gatos por que solo se acercaba cuando quería algo y te miraba como si fueras un insecto. Luego llegó otro más que había encontrado maltratado en un callejón, me ayudaste a cuidarlo hasta que se recuperó. Aunque el pequeño Shin de color naranja con la panza blanca y bastante travieso, tanto que destrozó mis muebles y te burlaste de mi. Adoro a los gatos por tu culpa.

Deje de estar sin una meta para después tener como objetivo ser biólogo, la naturaleza que me enseñaste quería conocerla más a fondo, mi padre no estaba de acuerdo pero mi hermano, madre y tú me apoyaron. Me enseñaste a luchar por mis sueños.

Recuerdo que nadie lograba adivinar lo que pensaba ya que no lo expresaba pero tu me enseñaste a hablar a través de nuestras miradas, con tan solo vernos entendíamos lo que pensaba el otro.

Recuerdo que cuando me fallaban simplemente no volvía a confiar, me enseñaste lo que era perdonar y ser perdonado. Perdone muchas de tus equivocaciones y tu las mías.

Fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor

Dime Naruto, por que si existe un Dios te quiso llevar junto a él.

Recuerdo perfectamente la llamada que me destrozó, me avisaban de un accidente, un conductor borracho te atropello. Logré llegar a despedirme, logré ofrecerte una sonrisa aún con las lágrimas que no lograba contener, quería que ese fuera lo último que vieras.

Ahora, trato de vivir sin ti pero este dolor no creo que lo llegue a superar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Este es un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Antología" de Shakira. Se que dirán "Pero si es yaoi por que tú escribes un final triste?" no me gustan los finales tristes pero fue lo que pasó por mi mente._


End file.
